


Did I Stutter

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Jace often likes to call Simon things along the lines of babe and my love, these terms of endearment go right over Simon’s head. He just thinks it’s Jace being friendly, even when their roommates keep pointing out that he’s the only one that the blond does it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Taken From; Marianas Trench’s Stutter.
> 
> Made from a prompt sent into my tumblr charxjay

Sharing an apartment with your friends at first seemed like it would a blast, but right now? Simon wasn’t thinking that when he was sitting on the couch, his and Isabelle’s legs intertwined as they’re reading their own books on the couch. Clary was sitting on the floor, her paints and brushes scattered around the floor while the coffee table had been pushed as close as it can get to the TV.

“Like seriously Simon, he _doesn’t_ do it with anyone else,” Isabelle says, not once looking up from her book. She tapped her foot against Simon’s thigh, her painted toes poking at him.

“It’s just platonic Izzy, I mean, have you _looked_ at me? No way would someone like him want to date me,” Simon replied with a shrug of his shoulder, poking Isabelle back with his own foot.

“Simon, I love you but are an idiot,” Clary speaks up from her spot, flashing a grin towards her best friend.

“I love you too Fray,” He replies giving her a matching smile back. Soon the door handle is jiggling and in walks Jace with his arms full of groceries.

“Hey babe, can you get the rest of the groceries?” Jace asks as he’s walking towards the kitchen.

Simon closes his book, putting the bookmark in so he doesn’t lose his place. Isabelle is giving him _that_ look, the one she does every time Simon dismisses her accusations of Jace’s terms of endearment as more and then said male would use one. He light throws the book at her and makes a face before he’s walking past Clary, giving her a small playful push before she can make a comment and he’s out the door and getting the rest of the things from Jace’s car. He helps the blond put away the shopping and was about to leave the kitchen when Jace presses a light kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks my love,” He says before he’s walking out of the room, most likely heading to his bedroom so that he can get his things ready for work tomorrow. Simon is a little _shocked_ to say when he realises what just happened. The nicknames that he knows happen but that kiss? That was new, but Simon couldn’t say he didn’t like it, because well he did. It was nice, so he’s exiting the kitchen with a little smile upon his lips before curling up with Isabelle and his book.

**

It’s been a week now since the cheek kiss, and now Simon can’t fight the tiny smile that forms on his lips whenever Jace calls him _babe_ or _my love_. He use to be able to stop it forming because he _did_ like it, and sure he did notice that Jace only used those names with him, and not their other friends and…

“Oh my _god_ ,” Simon exclaims from his spot in the kitchen where he was with Clary cooking dinner for the rest of their friends. Magnus and Alec were popping over, Lydia was coming around to help Isabelle with some work and Maia said she was swinging by before work so of course, Simon offered to make a big meal for everyone. What can he say? His mother taught him well.

“Let me guess, you just figured that Jace likes you?” Clary questions as she’s stirring the pasta in the sauce.

“What? No. No…”

“Simon, you’re not a good liar.”

Simon lets out a small sigh, “I just thought he was being _friendly_. I mean, look at him. Sure, I think he’s cute, and funny and sweet and loyal and _shit_. Fuck, I like him too.”

“Oh thank god you came to the conclusion,” Isabelle’s voice emitted from doorway, she was about to take another step forward but Simon held out the spoon he was holding towards her.

“Uh-uh, nope you aren’t taking another step into this kitchen Miss Lightwood. I remember you nearly burning my lasagne, and all I said was to watch over it,” Simon states, giving a light glare at the raven haired female.

“Oh come on, are you still holding onto that? It happened long ago,” Isabelle replied, with a light pout to her red painted lips.

“It was last week Iz,” Jace voice said as he stepped into the kitchen, moving to grab a few cups. “Table is set; everyone’s seated, just waiting on your delicious food love.”

Simon nods his head as watches as the blond leaves with the cups in his hand, Isabelle walks into the kitchen with Clary watching her as she walks to the fridge to get the drinks to put on the table. It wasn’t long before the food was ready and he and Clary dished up all the plates and gave them out to everybody. Clary took her seat next to Lydia, and Simon took his seat next to Jace.

Small chat happens around the table, everyone talking about their days at work or school, saying what they’re planning to do next week. It was nice, this dinner with friends, it doesn’t happen often but they all love these small gatherings that do happen. Everyone was finished with their food and Simon was about gather up the plates when Jace placed his hand over Simon’s.

“You cooked dinner hun, me and Izzy can do the dishes tonight,” Jace says as he and Isabelle start to gather up the plates, Simon was about to protest when Jace sent him a small glare and he shut right up.

Everyone else removed themselves from the table and went to sit on the couches, Magnus and Alec cuddling up together on the recliner as Clary decides to pop in a DVD. Maia has gathered her bags before she leaves after giving everyone a goodbye, then she’s off to her shift at the Hunter Moon bar down the road. Clary brought out her beanbag to sit on, and Simon took up one end of the couch while Lydia took the other end. Halfway through the movie, Isabelle takes a seat next to Lydia and rests her head against the blonde’s shoulder as she pays attention to the movie. Simon moves his legs from the couch so that Jace could sit next to him. He gives the blond a small smile which is returned as he sits, and then he’s lifting Simon’s legs so that they’re now resting where they had been on the couch but instead of the sofa beneath his legs he can feel Jace’s legs.

Simon adjusts himself a little bit so that it’s not an awkward position that he’s resting in, his legs still draped over Jace, the tip of his toes just a few centimetres away from poking Isabelle. So what does he do? He stretches his toes just that bit further, just to annoy her and he succeeds if the glare he gets from her is anything to go by. Simon of course returns the glare with a big cheeky grin on his lips before he’s returning his attention back to the movie. A content sigh leaves his lips and his head is resting a bit against Jace’s shoulder. He doesn’t make it to the end of the second movie before he’s out like a light.

At no point does he remember moving to his bed, but he does remember a slice of his dream where Jace was putting him to bed and Simon asked him to stay with him. So when he wakes up with arms around him he’s a bit confused, carefully moving so that he could see who it was. He was greeted with a sleeping Jace, who blinks his eyes open before letting a smile take over his lips and Simon couldn’t help but return it.

“Morning love,” Jace’s voice is full of sleep and he lifts his hand to push back some of Simon’s hair, resting his hand upon Simon’s cheek.

Simon presses his cheek into the touch, “Morning,” He replies, “I hope I’m not wrong but…” That was all that Simon said before he’s closing the gap between them, his lips meeting Jace’s in a soft touch.  The corners of his lips turning up a little when he feels Jace’s lips move against his, the kiss was tender as they moved lips against lips.

When they pulled away, Jace chased it a little, not wanting it to end there. His thumb rubbed a little against Simon’s cheek, they stayed quiet for a little while before there is a loud commotion from the kitchen and they’re darting out of bed to see what had happened.


End file.
